My OhSoGorgeous Santa Claus
by DreamingReverie
Summary: Can I..." a pause. "...be your Santa Claus?" She got out of the embrace, leaving a shocked Natsume who was intensely staring at her in disbelief. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year! Please do read.. 2


The cold breeze brushed on her porcelain skin as the sun slowly rose up, making her shiver as she felt a light tug on her side.

"Polka." She heard someone say.

"Oi." The voice continued.

Sakura Mikan just let the calling slip and continued to sleep.

"Hey, sleepy-head," Natsume Hyuuga called out again, emotionlessly.

"Give me 5 more minutes!" she yelled, with her eyes still tightly shut. Natsume just smiled at her response, thinking how childish his 4-year girlfriend was. They've been together since they were still 12, remembering those times just made him smirk. He's softened up a little now, making him express his feelings much better than the past years.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Our teenage fire caster eyed Mikan's sleeping figure. He's been there for 30 minutes, for MiNatsu's sake! But still, her face's still looks cute.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ he thought out loud. Then, a smirk started to form on his lips. He took a few steps towards Mikan and sat on the floor, facing her face. He reached for her nose and pinched it. Wow, was he enjoying torturing her.

After a while, Mikan jumped out of her bed and breathed heavily, she needed air! Natsume have been pinching her nose for quite a while now.

"'morning lil girl," Natsume spoke.

" **NA. TSU. ME**." She said, evilly. "What the heck did you just do?!"

"Nothing. I just woke you up, now get up," he feedbacked.

She sighed. "What day is it today?"

"24th, Thursday. The calendar's right behind you, idiot."

"Really?!" her eyes gleamed with happiness, ignoring his insult.

"Why do you seem so excited?" he asked.

She put her hands on her waist while standing on her bed. "Tsk tsk tsk, Natsume. Tomorrow's gonna be Christmas! Santa Claus will give us presents!" she lectured, while dreamily imagined about Santa giving everyone presents.

"Santa… who?" he was curious about him.

"Santa Claus! Don't you even know him? We're 16, for goodness' sake!" the hazel-eyed brunette lectured the crimson-eyed lad, feeling proud of her statement.

"Yeah, we're 16 and you still believe in those kinds of things? How childish," he scowled.

"How mean of you, Nattie!" Mikan pouted childishly.

"Nattie? What the--?!" he snarled. "Stop calling me that. It's not in my vocabulary."

"Eh?? But you're always calling me 'Polka-dots', 'Ichigo-kara', 'idiot' and many, many more! We should get even!" she yelled while bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Get even? Wow polka, I never thought I'd hear that word from you." He commented.

"I'm a Special Star now, you know?" and with that, smokes came out from her nose, head's proudly raised.

"Yeah. And pigs can fly." He shot back as he rolled his eyes.

"Why you?!" she yelled but then calmed down, flinching her fists. "Yeah, you're right. I'm an idiot, so what? I wish Santa Claus was true." She sat at the foot her bed, sulking. Natsume just stared at her.

"And why?" he asked quizzically. '_What's with the mood swings today?'_ he thought irritatingly.

"He makes everyone happy and never lets anyone get sad! Id' be really happy if he existed 'cause he also makes me really happy!" she stated with her trademark smile.

Natsume just continued to stare at her innocent eyes.

"Oh… okay." He replied. He felt a pang on his heart. He's her boyfriend, isn't he? He felt… jealous. Doesn't he make her happy? Of course, they quarreled a lot but she's happy with him on her side, right? Darn these hormones.

Suddenly, Mikan's stomach grumbled. Natsume looked at her curiously. The brunette just laughed embarrassingly.

"Let's go? I'm hungry." She giggled.

Mikan walked out first and when she reached the door, warm arms suddenly enveloped her. She was surprised… well, who wouldn't be? But she never looked back. Instead, she stared at the guy who was hugging her at the end of her eyes. (Do you get what I mean? Hehe… sorry, I'm at loss for words.)

"Na… Natsume?" Mikan whispered and held the arms that were circling her.

"Can I…" he buried his head on her hair. "Can I be…" a pause. "… your Santa Claus?" he tightened the embrace.

Mikan just blushed at his sudden question. She got out of the embrace and faced him, leaving a shocked Natsume who was intensely staring at her. He looked disappointed, though not visible but she can see through him, right? Suddenly…

"Y… Yes!" she beamed, tears of joy was starting to form and fall from her eyes. He smiled at her response. Yes, the great Natsume Hyuuga **smiled**. Mikan jumped and hugged Natsume tightly who was still off-guard at the moment and they almost fell backwards.

Boy, was she glad. It took all the guts for him to say those simple words. But fore her, it was more than enough.

"Love you, my oh-so-gorgeous Santa Claus," she giggled, nearing her face towards him, letting their nose touch each other.

"I obviously don't hate you, Polka."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"Know what, Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Santa just gave me my most valuable present." She smiled.

"Really? Good for you. I'll be living the rest of my life like hell." He joked.

She pouted and laughed. Well, at least they both have each other, right?

* * *

Merry Christmas! everyone!

And once again, I made another story which is full of grammatical errors, wrong spellings, and incorrect usage of words...

Hahaha! But please bare with me... I'm workin' on it.. :D

oh, and hope you liked it!

Review, no? :)

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year! :3

xoxoxoxo,

OtakuShigatsuGalz7653

P.S. if anyone of you is willing to help me about my writing style [grammar, spelling, etc.]  
please tell me, okay? :) thank you. I would really appreciate it if you do...

Just Click the Button Below! xD


End file.
